


Love teacher

by Fiannalover



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Getting used to affection, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Reuniting in Chaldea, Set during Apocrypha Event, hand holding, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Whenever you want to learn more about something, you should ask someone who has plenty of personal experience, right?
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red/Sieg | Caster
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting down at the fortress they used as a base, Achilles… Thought.

It wasn’t quite meditation. He  _ could  _ do that, sure, but he was too fond of running around to ever really feel like it. Instead, he just sat down, and wiggled around and rocked back and forth as he tried to ready some battle plans, and hoped that the lingering fight-or-flight that Chiron’s training gave him would wear off.

“Excuse me? Achilles? Can I talk to you?”

Opening his eyes, the Rider saw the Custodian of the Holy Grail, who was bending over a bit to maintain eye contact. Noticing that, Achilles rolled backwards onto his hands, and then sprang upwards, stretching a bit before answering, “Ah, Sieg. Well, of course. Is it something about the battle we’re about to go through?”

“No. No, it’s nothing like that. It’s…” Sieg started sporting a faint shade of pink, at the same time he fidgeted a bit. Truly, if Achilles hadn’t seen it himself, he’d never believe this was The Great Evil Dragon Fafnir. “I’m sorry, it’s something very minor. There is no need for you to be bothered.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry! But, are you sure you want to ask this of me? Wouldn’t teacher be a better choice?”

“I am… a bit tired of getting classes from him, honestly.” Sieg admitted, “Besides, this is something I just feel like it’d be better from someone like you.”

“Is that so?” By this point, he just wondered what, exactly, he was going to ask. Battlefield guidance, maybe? “Well, what is it?”

Pausing for a moment, Sieg hesitated before finally requesting, “Can you give me love advice?”

“Bwa?”

“I-I mean!” The Great Evil Dragon added, trying to justify himself, “You had your whole thing with Patroclus, right?”

“Well, yeah-”

“And also with At- least one other person, right?”

… Did Sieg swap a word at the last second there? “Yes, that is correct-”

“So, that is why I thought I’d ask you. I felt like you’d have more experience, and also speak more emotionally, than Chiron.” Sieg said, before finally delivering the proper reason, “You see, back at the Great Holy Grail War, I had people that I… loved, in the romantical sense. But, I don’t really have any knowledge of romantic actions or gestures, so I’m a bit lost, regarding how I’m supposed to react to things. So, can you help me? For the day I meet them again.”

All considered, Achilles remained kinda baffled at the situation he got himself in. But, recomposing himself, he decided, “Uh… Alright. You mentioned that you don’t understand actions, so I’m gonna be touchy with you a bit. Is that alright?”

Following a nod of confirmation, the Rider looked around for a bit, wondering how he’d begin this, before settling his sights on a nearby bed. Sitting down on it, he motioned over for Sieg to stop by his side, which the Caster did.

That being done, Achilles went on and grabbed Sieg’s hands, gently letting his thumb caress them as he did so, before asking, “So, uh... How does this make you feel?”

“It’s… not bad?” Sieg offered, not really knowing how to answer, before deciding to elaborate, “I feel safe, really. Your hands are very strong, and I know you don’t get hurt oftenly so, even though your grip dwarfs mine, I feel very safe. It’s pleasant.”

Nodding, he wondered just what to say, before finding something, “Well, yeah. Physical contact is about that, I guess. You try to make someone feel safe, or like they belong to you or something.” Sheepishly freeing one of his hands to run it through the back of his head, he apologized, “Sorry, I’m not being very helpful, am I?”

“No no no, you are! I mean it. You explain it a bit clumsily, sure, but it is helping me understand things.” The Custodian assured him, “I am comprehending some of my past events a bit better, I swear.”

“Alright then. If you say so,” Achilles then pulled back his second hand, and asked, “Can I hug you?”

Following a nod, Sieg was quickly embraced by the Rider, who didn’t spare any second to put the homunculus as close to him as possible. With such a small distance, Achilles did not notice how that action had given a small, pretty smile to the other man’s face. 

In fact, the smile was followed by calmly nuzzling against Achilles’ cheek, before slipping downwards a bit, Sieg’s smaller size meaning he eventually found himself being more held against the chest than laying on top of the shoulder.

Having absolutely nothing against this development, the Rider asked, “This feels good?”

“Yes. It does. You’re... Comfortable.” He answered, still smiling a bit, “You’re very strong, but that makes you surprisingly comfortable. It is nice.”

Feeling content with this compliment, Achilles’ head went downwards, delivering a small kiss to Sieg’s hair-covered forehead, making the homunculus simultaneously shiver and rumble, before pushing the Rider away just a bit.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“N-no, it’s fine, I just… Got startled, it’s all.” Sieg answered, decidedly shier, more due to his own outburst than due to Achilles, “I’m just… Not used to that kind of action but, could you do that again?”

“You sure?”

“Yes. This is the kind of stuff I asked you to help me with, after all.”

Agreeing to that request, the Rider once again delivered a small bit of affection to the top of the Homunculus’ head, this time receiving a much calmer response, even if still a bit nervous, making the target blush as much as he could.

Following that, Achilles let his hand cup Sieg’s chin, pulling his face upwards. Looking straight into the red eyes, a silent exchange happened.

_ Can I? _

_ Yes. _

Slowly, their mouths approached, bit-by-bit, until finally meeting. The contact was short and quick, but long enough for Achilles to realize how awkward and nervous Sieg was during it.

Deciding to ask, he did just so, “Are you ok? You don’t have much experience doing this, do you?”

“I’m fine, yes. It’s just… Well, this was my first kiss, really.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

“Ah! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have pushed you to do something like this with me-”

“No! No, I mean it, I’m fine.” Sieg insisted, even reuniting his will before going further, “Can you do it again?”

“... Bwa?”

“The kiss. Can you kiss me again? Please?”

“Oh. Uh… Sure. No objections, from me.”

And so, one more time they did.

… They could get used to this, both of them thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon sighting a certain Servant, one of Chaldea’s newcomers immediately rejoiced, dashing towards him on sight, "Hey, Sieg! SIEG!"

Luckily for both of them, he didn’t run at top speed, letting him slow down upon noticing how the Caster flinched. A bit worried, he asked, “Sieg, is everything alright? It’s me, Achilles! Do you remember everything we did to stop Darnic? Me, you, Ritsuka and the others?”

With that, Sieg’s eyes widened, with visible confusion following suit, “But… That shouldn’t be possible. It’s not like that was an actual formal Grail War. Besides, you were a Replica I brought forth.”

“Well, yeah, but it’s not like there is a point in rejecting miracles, right? And, even though I wasn’t a ‘proper’ Heroic Spirit, now that I have memory sets to compare the experience, I feel very much the same!” He said, with a grin that put the boy further at ease, “You remember me, right?”

“... I’m but a Terminal of Fafnir. In due time, I’ll become my own independent Servant, as well. But, yes. I remember each second we spent together.”

“So? Do you still love me, Sieg?”

A calm nod confirmed that, before gingerly adding, “And, if you still wish to try this thing with me, I’ll be yours for as long as you want.”

Receiving the confirmation he awaited, Achilles picked the homunculus up with minimal effort, making him let out a surprised ‘whoa!’ before giggling in delight. Hands caressing the Rider’s cheeks, Sieg slowly took his head downwards, a bit nervous still, before their mouths met once again, for the first time in this new place.

* * *

"Hey, Achilles. I'm going off to a deployment with Master."

"Alright! Good luck, Sieg!" He replied, bending over to deliver a kiss to the other man's forehead. Sieg rumbled warmly from the show of affection, kissing Achilles' hand before saying goodbye and going his way.

Content, the Rider went out to roam Chaldea for a bit, searching for something to do. With no real hurry haunting him, he took his time before addressing the horse in the room, “Oi, teacher. Are you gonna follow me all day?”

_ “Perhaps. Doing so always proves to be very entertaining.” _ Chiron commented, coming out of the Spirit Form he hid himself at, “Specially regarding your newest conquest.”

“All considered, he was the one who made the first move…” Achilles mumbled, before inquiring, “Just what about it is so weird?”

“Not much. You two just don’t seem that much of a natural pair, is all.”

“Gee, quit teasing me, teacher!” He complained, sighing, “Yeah, that may be so, but we still match each other well. Sieg is a super chill lover.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah! He’s very fond of affection, but doesn’t feel the need to seek it very oftenly. So, I just remember to give him a quick kiss whenever I pass by him.” The Rider said, his surprisingly detailed explanation go on, “He also likes being cuddled and doesn’t mind us doing quiet stuff like that, but he gets self-conscious if I kiss him enough for it to pretty much be a make-out session, so most of our time together is short and calm. It’s pretty comforting, really!”

Looking at the bright expression that Achilles gave as he finished saying that, Chiron felt content enough with the answer, even if he still had one last jab to deliver, “You have given this great thought, then. Do you mind if I ask one more thing, though?”

“Not at all. What is it?”

“What do you plan on doing if Patroclus arrives?”

The student’s face went red in a matter of seconds, with the still present smile growing a different energy thanks to that, and also the hesitation he showed before answering, “Well, we all are perfectly ok with multiple partners, so there is absolutely no problems there! None at all!”

Silence filled the hallway again.

“Achilles? You were thinking about having a threesome, weren’t you?”

“TEACHER! Don’t treat me like I’m some kind of pervert!”


End file.
